mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor (Film)
| IMDB ID = 0800369 | Previous Film = Iron Man 2 (Film) | Next Film = Avengers (Film) | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** * ** ** ** ** Agent DeLancey ** Agent Jackson ** ** Agent Garrett ** Agent Cale Villains: * * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Einherjar Guard * * Jake * Pete * * * * Tony Stark Locations: * ** , *** *** ** , ** *** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Acura TL (S.H.I.E.L.D. edition) * Acura MDX (S.H.I.E.L.D. edition) * Acura ZDX (S.H.I.E.L.D. edition) * Jane's Research Van | Plot = In present day, Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis investigate an unusual phenomenon in the New Mexico desert, and hit a mysterious man inside the storm with their van. Centuries ago, in 965 A.D., the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, led by Laufey, attack Earth with the Casket of Ancient Winters, but are defeated by the Gods of Norse mythology. Odin's army of Asgard reclaims the Casket and Jotunheim is reduced to ruin. Centuries later, Odin's son Thor, the God of Thunder, is about to become the new king of Asgard when the ceremony is interrupted by Jotuns attempting to steal the Casket, who are defeated by the Destroyer, an enchanted metal giant in Odin's Trophy Room. Desperate to know why the attack occurred, Thor, his brother Loki and friends the Warriors Three and Sif travel to Jotunheim behind the Allfather's back. At Jotunheim, the gods are greeted with an attack by Laufey's warriors, which is quickly halted when Odin arrives via Bifröst. As Laufey threatens a new war with Asgard, Odin banished Thor to Earth and casts a spell on Thor's hammer Mjolnir, allowing only those worthy to be able to lift it. On Earth, Thor lands in the path of Jane Foster's van, and is then tazered by Darcy, proving to be mortal. While Thor befriends Jane on Earth, Loki discovers that he is actually the son of Laufey. When snapping at Odin about it, Odin collapses and falls into the Odinsleep, a process which allows him to recuperate his powers. Loki is proclaimed as acting King of Asgard and forbids Thor's return. Jane agrees to help Thor reclaim Mjolnir when S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson has her scientific research covered up and sent to a temproray base at the crater where the hammer landed. Thor fights off many agents but fails to lift Mjolnir. While imprisoned, Loki appears to him and tells him that Odin is dead, and Frigga forbids Thor's return. Loki also proves unworthy to hold Mjolnir. Selvig, although strongly disbelieving Thor's connections with Norse mythology, convinces Coulson to set him free. That night, Thor explains to Jane the cosmology of his dimension and accepts his place as a mortal. The Warrors Three, Sif and Heimdall conspire against Loki to bring Thor back, so Heimdall sends the four into New Mexico to find him, and is frozen in place by an angry Loki. He sends the Destroyer to attack Earth. After the Warriors Three and Sif fail to defeat the Destroyer, Thor offers his life in exchange for Earth's safety. Strucken by the Destroyers blow and near death, Thor earns worthiness to hold Mjolnir, which returns to him and restores his powers, which kill the Destroyer. Thor tells Coulson to consider him an ally of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jane is allowed to complete her research under S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance. Heimdall breaks free of his icy state and Thor returns to Asgard, promising to return to Jane with a kiss. Loki allows Laufey into Odin's chambers as part of their pact, but kills the giant in an attempt to please his father. Thor and Loki battle at the Bifröst bridge, which has been activated by Loki to destroy Jotunheim. Thor chooses to destroy the bridge and sacrifice his chance to see Jane again. Odin wakes and saves Thor and Loki from falling into an abyss, but Loki lets himself fall, presumably to his death, when he realises he has shamed his father. Thor and Heimdall discuss possible means of travelling to Earth without the Bifröst while Jane looks to have found a way, indicating Thor will soon find his chance to return. In a post-credits scene, Erik Selvig meets S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury, who asks him to begin research on a powerful cube-shaped artifact. Selvig, under the influence of Loki, agrees to "take a look". | Trailers | Cast = * as Thor Odinson * as Jane Foster * as Erik Selvig * as Darcy Lewis * as Odin Borson * as Frigga * as Heimdall * as Sif * as Fandral * as Hogun * as Volstagg * as Nick Fury * as Agent Coulson * as Agent Sitwell * as Agent DeLancey * as Hailstrum * as Agent Jackson * as Raze * as Agent Barton * as Agent Garrett * as Agent Cale * as Loki Laufeyson * as Laufey * as Grundroth * as Isabela Alvarez * as Young Thor * as Young Loki * as Frost Giant * as Asgardian * as Townie in truck * as Townie | Notes = Thor is a film released theatrically on April 21, 2011 in Australia, and on May 6, 2011 in North America. The film was produced by Marvel Entertainment, Marvel Studios, and Paramount Pictures, and is directed by Kenneth Branagh. Reception Critics on Rotten Tomatoes gave Thor generally positive ratings with a 77% fresh certified fresh and an average rating of 6.7/10. The concensus called the film "A dazzling blockbuster that tempers its sweeping scope with wit, humor, and human drama, Thor is mighty Marvel entertainment." However, top critics on Metacritic gave the film mixed or average reviews with a normalized score of 58/100.[http://www.metacritic.com/movie/thor Thor] on Metacritic Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times calls Thor "the most entertaining superhero debut since the original Spiderman," attributing the success to Chris Hemsworth performance as Thor.[http://www.richardroeper.com/reviews/thor.aspx Thor Review] on RichardRoeper.com Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times, however, gave the film a negative review calling the screenplay a failure and found the characters uninteresting.Thor :: rogerebert.com :: Reviews on the SunTimes.com. May 10, 2011. | Trivia = * Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, appears in the post-credits scene of Iron Man 2. * There is a travel billboard in one scene that says "Journey Into Mystery"- the name of the comic where Thor first debuted. * On the water tower for the town, it says "Home of the Vikings". * When Selvig mentions he knew a "scientist, a pioneer in gamma radiation" who "wasn't heard from again" after S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up, he's referring to Bruce Banner, better known as Hulk. * When the Destroyer lands on Earth, one S.H.I.E.L.D agent asks Coulson, "Is that one of Stark's?" mistaking the Asgardian construct for Stark technology. Coulson simply replies "I don't know. The guy never tells me anything", which refers to Tony Stark's reluctance to reveal anything about his current projects. * Among the mystical items in Odin's vault are the Infinity Gauntlet and the Eye of Agamotto. * The scene in which men of Puente Antiguo gather to try and pull Mjolnir from the ground bears a strong resemblance to many knights' attempts to pull Excalibur from the stone in the story of King Arthur. * The Cosmic Cube, which appears in a post credits scene at the end of the movie, would become a major plot point in Captain America: The First Avenger and will most likely return in The Avengers. * The name Donald Blake is used as an alias for Thor, although Donald Blake (Jane Foster's ex boyfriend) never really appears in the film. * The film's storyline bears some elements of William Shakespeare plays such as King Lear and Hamlet. * Thor's armor in the film was inspired by the design made by Olivier Coipel for the modern Thor comics. * Near the beginning of the film, Thor's ambitions as king of Asgard seem similar to Beowulf's desire to seek glory and fame. * The Infinity Gauntlet's appearance in the film hints to the existence of Thanos in Earth 199999. * In the scene where Thor tries to retrieve Mjolnir from the crater, the S.H.I.E.L.D agent that is told to target Thor with a bow and arrow would later be recognized as Hawkeye, who appears as a supporting role in the 2012 movie Avengers Assemble. | Links = * Official Thor Movie Site * Official Thor UK Wikia }}